Prelude 1221
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: [Gokudo] Niari reflects on Rubette. Song fic featuring the song Prelude 1221 by AFI.


_This is what I brought you_

_This you can keep_

_This is what I brought_

_You may forget me_

_I promise to depart just promise one thing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Niari honestly wanted nothing more then to lay with her. Sex didn't have to be involved, he wouldn't even expect her to compliment him or say she was in love. The only thing he wanted was to fall asleep in a nice comfy bed, with her by his side. It would have been nice if there were emotional attachments if this _were_ to happen, but he wasn't going to be greedy and ask for everything.

A simple sharing of a bed is all it would be in the end, because that was all he had to look forward to seeing as how she seemed to have feelings for Gokudo. He'd leave when the time came, no questions, no complaints. It would never be his place to do so, and he wouldn't impose because it might mean that he'll be able to spend time with her again. The only thing he'd take with him afterwards besides the satisfaction of being able to sleep beside such a beauty would be a simple kiss. Lips, cheek, forehead, it mattered not. His lips and her pearly soft skin _would_ meet.

At least once . . .

_This is what I brought you_

_This you can keep_

_This is what I brought_

_You may forget me_

_I promise you my heart just promise to sing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Niari could have offered her the world. Well, the Magic World to be exact, but _a_ world none the less. He was prince, he'd need a princess eventually and she was royalty already so it wasn't like it would cause a huge scandal. She'd have diamond rings, gold, fine clothes, a palace all her own, he'd give her anything her heart desired but she still would not have him. He didn't understand why, any other girl would be all over him even without the prospect of being his queen. But that was probably what he liked about her the most, the fact that she wasn't like other girls.

When he'd first heard her sing after the whole ordeal with Inaho, the Buddha's and the Gods he'd been genuinely surprised at how tone deaf she seemed to be but he got past the sound and saw that she was happy singing. Her words portrayed her joy, her inner light, the brightness that made up her soul, her being. He came to enjoy her singing upon seeing this, noting the loveliness behind it even though he knew that she was probably so happy because Gokudo was ok, he was no longer an old man. He only wished that he could make her as happy.

The next time he heard her sing was when she was in the girl group the Bok Choy Sisters, and he'd immediately gone smitten with her allover again. He knew all along though that "Gon Gon" was not the real one, despite appearances. He could tell the person he loved from a fake any day.

_This is what I thought_

_I thought you'd need me_

_This is what I thought so think me naive_

_I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Niari had originally thought himself a gift to girls - like she had said when they'd fought - but he'd learned through his travels with them that it wasn't so. True for some girls (such as Princess Oto, she was honored to have even five minutes with him!) but not all girls. She was one of them. She wanted someone who was kind, and nice, which was exactly why he was so stumped on why she'd chosen to kiss Gokudo and not him. He was far more kind then the swordsman, he didn't think about only himself. Sure he chased skirts every now and then, but that was only because:

1) It was a habit. He'd done it for years in the Magic World and he'd done it for a while in Ningenkai too. You know that saying "Bad habits die hard"? Yah, well that applies here.

and 2) He understood that she would probably never choose him. Yes, she'd never said it aloud, but he knew it as well as she did. The only who probably didn't have the slightest inkling to her feelings was Gokudo.

Even so, he still offered her his heart. She never took it of course, but his love would never falter. She meant too much to him considering she was his first true love. Before her he'd always seen girls as objects, ways to have fun, but she was different for him.

Niari loved Rubette with all his heart.

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yah, second Gokudo story. This actually wasn't originally suppose to be about Niari. I just got the new AFI CD "December Underground" and I love the first song, and I was trying to think of something I could put it to. Originally I was going to have it be a Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Takuto angsting over Mitsuki fic, but it just didn't click then I thought of Niari and I was like "that's it!"

Again, I dislike Rubette and I think Niari could do better then her, but the song reminded me of how I kind of interpret his emotions towards her so . . . yah. I promise, the next one won't have the pairing Niari X Rubette!


End file.
